


Spiderboy

by lilyvanm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: CACW spoilers, Captain America Civil War - Freeform, F/M, Major Spoilers, Peter Parker is a dork, Tony is your dad, protective!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvanm/pseuds/lilyvanm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Tony Stark's daughter, you meet a lot of new people. None of them catch your eye quite like Peter Parker. When everything goes to hell, and you find yourself fighting against your friends, will romance have time to blossom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spiderboy

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this fic on my imagine blog!  
> http://imaginingthefandoms.tumblr.com/

“Dad, we can’t just barge in.” You muttered, picking at the chipped purple polish on your fingernails as you waited in a hallway. “We’re not going to barge in - we’re going to knock.” Tony replied, smiling down at you and knocking briefly on the door to the Parker apartment. You could hear footsteps, then a door chain being pulled to the side, and then the face of a friendly brunette woman appeared around the door. “Can I help you?” She asked you, and then her gaze floated upwards to your dad. “Are you - Tony Stark?” Her voice sounded incredulous.

“Indeed, yes, that is I. And this is my daughter Y/N.” You gave a small wave, awkwardly shuffling from one foot to another. “Oh! Well - come in!” The woman - May Parker, you assumed, said, ushering the both of you in. “How can I - What are you doing here?” She repeated the question, eyes questioning. “I’m actually here to speak to Peter.” Tony said, and May’s face lit up instantly. “Really? What about? I keep telling that boy that he’s a genius.” She blabbered excitedly, scurrying away and reappearing with a tray holding some kind of baked good. “Shall we sit?” She gestured to the couch and your dad nodded avidly.

It had been almost twenty minutes, and you were beginning to give up hope on the infamous Peter Parker ever appearing. Between the strange flavor of the walnut date loaf and the constant banter of your father and Peter’s aunt, you were just about ready to have your father call you a car to take you home. But just when all hope seemed to be lost, you heard the front door open and you caught a glimpse of the boy before he disappeared behind a wall. “Hey! How was school today?” May called out, and the boy came out from behind the wall. “Okay - this crazy car parked outside…” His words trailed off as he finally saw your father, and he froze.

“Hello Mr. Parker.” Your dad said and you rolled your eyes. “What? What are you doin-” He babbled, and his eyes finally left Tony and found their way to yours. “Hey! I’m - I’m Peter.” You smiled, opening your mouth, but your dad replied “-Tony.” first. Peter’s eyes snapped back to your dad’s and you couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed.

“What are you - What are you - What are you doin’ here?” Peter asked again, and you slightly tuned out as he and your father quipped back and forth - you were too busy watching the corners of his mouth dimple adorably when he smiled, trying to keep up with what your father was saying. You tuned back in as your father gestured to the boy. “Can we have five minutes with him?”

You stood up, but Tony pushed you back down. “Just us boys.” He said, winking at you quickly before disappearing with Peter. You glared at his retreating figure, before turning back to May. “So…” She trailed off, smiling at you awkwardly. “You don’t have to sit with me, Ms. Parker. Thank you, though.” You smiled at her, not wanting to force her to babysit you. She gratefully thanked you, picking up the tray and heading back into the kitchen. You spent a few minutes on your phone and finally decided to intrude on your dad. Getting up and following where Tony had gone before, you knocked hesitantly on the door.

“One second Aunt May!” You heard Peter mutter something, and then the door was whipped open. “So listen…” He began, but you just smiled as he trailed off. “I’m not Aunt May.” You said matter-of-factly, and all Peter could do was nod. “I, uh - Hi.” He sounded slightly breathless, and you blushed slightly when you realized he’d been staring at you for a while. “Y/N - Y/N Stark.” You introduced yourself, your gaze focused on Peter’s dark brown eyes. You both stayed like that for a couple seconds before your dad stepped in front of Peter. “Wait… Okay, no, not happening - Spiderboy, away from my daughter. Y/N, back away from the Parker.”

You groaned at how embarrassing your dad was being, and Peter cleared his throat awkwardly. “So, Germany, huh?” Peter said, and you watched your father’s eyes brighten a little bit.


	2. Spiderling

Back at Stark Tower, you were busy helping your father design Peter’s suit. You hadn’t seen much of the boy ever since Tony had brought him back to your home - the upper floors were Nerd Heaven, and Peter was most likely spending hours marveling at the technology. You were more interested in the design aspect of your father’s work, and you’d been designing sketches for the Spiderman suit for a few days now - and you were pretty sure it was done. Your dad had noticed the attraction between you two, and had practically burst into the room every time you two were alone.

Sipping coffee from the mug you kept on your desk, you finished the Spider emblem on the center of the costume and smiled. It looked pretty damn good, if you could say so yourself. At least, it looked better than the red onesie Peter used to wear. You quickly tucked it into a folder, asking JARVIS to tell your father you’d finished, and you grabbed your bag from the side of the desk and left your dad’s workspace.

Heading up to the living room, headphones playing your “Feel Good” playlist, you stopped short in the doorway. Standing in the middle of the room, fiddling with his new web shooter, was the boy in question. Slipping off your headphones, you approached him hesitantly. “Hey, Pe-“ You didn’t get to finish your sentence, as you found your hand stuck to a nearby table - when Peter had heard you he’d turned around, one of the webs flying out at you. You looked up and saw that the boy had gone bright red. “Oh god, I’m sorry!” He rushed towards you, quickly cutting through the fibers.

“Well, I guess that means we made progress with the web shooter!” You joked, causing him to chuckle and rub the back of his neck awkwardly. “Sorry again, for, that…” He muttered. You laughed it off, waving a hand. You were pretty sure your cheeks were a bright pink at this point, and your heart was beating at a million miles an hour. You reached into your bag, pulling out the file. “I, uh, finished the drawings for the suit.” You handed it to him, silently praying that he’d like it - after all, making him a suit he liked would be a great way to impress your crush.

“This looks amazing…” He said, his voice awe-struck. “You drew this?” You blushed harder, looking down at your feet and nodding. “You’re amazing.” He went on, shuffling through the various papers and glancing up at you to grin occasionally. When you looked back up he was staring into your eyes, and you leaned closer to him slightly. Biting your lip, your faces seemed to get closer and closer until - 

“Don’t even think about it!” Tony boomed, striding into the living room and making you and Peter practically jump apart.

“DAD!”

\- The next day - 

You watched Peter leap off of the wall, swinging on a web and landing after doing an extravagant backflip. “I guess the suit is working out for you.” You chuckled, walking over to him and handing him a bottle of water as he pulled of the mask. His lips tugged into a small smile as he gratefully accepted the drink and dropped the mask down onto the bench.

“The suit’s amazing.” He reassured you, sitting down, and you plopped down next to him. “I’m glad.” Your eyes drifted over the training hall, and then back to the brunet - but focused on a worried expression on his face. “You alright?” You asked, leaning your shoulder into his slightly. 

“I just - I don’t know what I’m doing.” He confessed, shaking his head. “I’ve been trying to protect people, and now - Now I’m going to try to arrest half of the Avengers? It just doesn’t feel right.” You watched him, understanding what he was saying. You too had had doubts about the whole fight, but you’d never really told anyone - especially not Tony.

“I know how you feel - but Dad… He’s just trying to do the right thing. He feels guilty.” You said, your voice going quiet. “Besides, if everything goes well you might not have to even resort to any fighting.” You tried to cheer him up, and he smiled slightly.

“Let’s hope.” You rested your head on his shoulder, enjoying his company. You two had a lot to talk about, feelings-wise, but with the weight of everything going on around you it seemed stupid. Turning to look at him, you found your faces much closer than you thought they’d be. 

You noticed Peter’s eyes flicker down to your lips, and you hesitantly leaned forward. Could this be the right time? Your lips connected, and you smiled against him. You yanked away at the sound of a door opening, sliding away from him and staring at the door where Tony Stark stood with his arms crossed.

“If what I think just happened actually did happen, Spiderling, you’d better watch your back.” He raised his eyebrows at the both of you and you dropped your gaze to the ground, blushing furiously. 

“Now c’mon, we gotta figure out some things.” Your father gestured at Peter, and when you looked back up the teen was grinning at you, cheeks pink. You smiled back as him and your father left the room, resting your head on your hand. 

Worth it.


	3. Crime fighting Spider

“I’m coming too.” You stated, folding your arms and staring expectantly at your father and Peter who stood in front of you. “Y/N, that’s not happening.” Tony replied, mirroring your stance, and Peter rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “He’s right.”

“Peter!” You gasped. “Don’t take his side!” You raised your eyebrows, looking between the both of them. “You could get hurt.” The teen said, to which your father nodded and muttered, “Exactly.” You shook your head at them, uncrossing your arms and planting your hands on your hips. “So could you both. But I’m not telling you not to go. It’s my decision, Dad.” Tony sighed, looking down at the floor. “I can’t stop you, can I?” You smiled victoriously, shaking your head, to which he replied. “Fine.” 

Tony rolled his eyes, muttering something how about how stubborn you are, and walked out of the room. “I’ll be fine.” You reassured Peter, and he just shook his head. “Now c’mon, we gotta suit up - Ross gave dad 36 hours… Well, almost 24 hours ago.” Peter looked up at this, eyebrows pulling together. “We have to suit up?”

2 hours later - Germany

The airport was empty, due to your father calling ahead of time for evacuation - a safety precaution. As much as none of you hoped for a fight, it was the most likely outcome of this situation. You were stood on the roof of the large building, next to your father, Rhodey, and Peter, and you were wearing your ‘suit’. Unlike your father’s, it wasn’t a big klunky weapon - it looked similar to Natasha’s suit, though less revealing, and though it did protect you it was a lot slimmer and easier to move around in.

You spotted Captain America and Tony and Rhodey flew down, leaving you and Peter on the roof. You watched as T’Challa joined your father, and then one by one the rest of the team circled Steve. You got the feeling he wasn’t going to give up easily. Soon enough, your father called for you, and Peter flew down, snatching Cap’s shield and webbing his hands, then landing on the roof. 

You rolled your eyes at his theatricals, flying down after him and landing next to your father, your helmet still down. “Nice job, kid.” You father said. “Thanks. Well I could have stuck the landing a little better, it’s just the new suit - Wait it’s nothing, Mr. Stark, it’s perfect, thank you.” Peter babbled and you chuckles slightly, your father shutting him down. “Yeah, we don’t really need to start a conversation.”

“Okay. Cap-Cap’n. Big fan - Spiderman.” Peter continued, and Tony stopped him again. “I’m such an idiot.” Peter muttered into your comm, to which you giggled and said, “Good landing.” You became serious, looking back to your father who was trying desperately to convince Steve to give up and come with you. It almost broke your heart, the way Steve just kept saying no and making everything worse. 

Suddenly, he raised his hands above his head and an arrow shot through them, cutting the webbing. Something punched Peter, and you shot at it, your helmet coming up and covering your face. “Keep your distance, you two. Kid, web ‘em up, Y/N, you have those shock darts, use ‘em.” Tony said through the comms and you muttered “Sir yes sir.”

They all flew off, leaving you and Peter alone for a minute. “Just - stay safe, alright?” Peter said, and you could hear the concern laced in his words. “You too.” You grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze, before gesturing towards the main terminal with your head. “We gotta go.”

The two of you headed towards the terminal, your helmet showing you where Wilson and Barnes were. You crashed through the window, taking down the Falcon while Peter dealt with Bucky. “You have a metal arm? That is awesome, dude!” You could hear Peter, and as you ducked a punch from Sam you rolled your eyes. “Now is not the time, Pete!” 

The distraction caused you to lose sight of Wilson and he flew into Peter, taking him away and leaving you with Bucky. Firing off a few shock darts, which he easily avoided by holding up his arm, you began backing away. “I don’t wanna hurt you, kid.” He muttered, and you set your jaw. “Then hand yourself over, Barnes.” He shook his head and shoved you, sending you flying back into a pillar while he ran away, towards Peter and Wilson. 

“Shit - He’s heading to you.” You groaned, warning Peter, before standing up and heading after him. You flew right in front of Barnes, stopping and sweeping out his legs making him fall over, before heading after the Falcon. Peter darted towards Barnes and engaged with him as you dodged Sam’s punches. He finally got you, landing you right in the centre of your chest, and you had to take a second to get your breath back. By the time you looked up Peter had webbed Falcon to the banister.

Bucky joined the scene, crashing into the Falcon, and taking them down a floor, bringing you down with them. You flew up to Peter, who was about to arrest them, when something flew at him and began to carry him off. “Peter!” You yelled, flying after him and shooting at the robot that carried him away. He landed gracefully (spider reflexes), and you checked him for injuries. “You okay?” You asked, your helmet coming down so that you could properly check him. “Fine.” He replied, and you could hear the smile in his voice.

“You had me worried for a minute,” He said. “When you were alone with Barnes.” You shrugged. “I’m fine, he wasn’t going hard on me-” You were cut off by your dad. “Now is really not the time for that, guys. We need you down here.” You gave Peter a reassuring nod before flying off to join your dad, in a stand-offish lineup against Captain’s ‘team’.

“What do we do, Cap?” You heard Sam say, to which Steve replied, “We fight.” Your heart dropped, but you gave Peter a reassuring look before your helmet covered your head again and you began to run towards them. 

“They’re not stopping!” You heard Peter warn, and then your father broke your heart.

“Neither are we.”


	4. Spiderman

Glancing uneasily between your father and the rest of the team, you launch yourself into the sky as both teams run at each other. Your helmet quickly covers your face, and you fly towards Peter to help him with Falcon. Launching a few shocker darts at him, you stop suddenly at the sight of Natasha being thrown into a truck. “Nat!” You call into your comm, coming to a land next to her. “I’m fine, Y/N.” You sigh in relief, quickly flying back up to watch Peter taking on ( and seemingly beating ) Captain America.

It doesn’t look like he needs your help, so your eyes seek out Tony - when suddenly you’re flying without wanting to. Your suit smashes into the side of a building, and you fall, letting out a low groan as you push yourself back up. Your eyes quickly find whatever did that - Wanda Maximoff. You set your jaw just as she looks at you, and you swear you see her smirk. Anger fueling you, you jet off the ground, heading towards her, when she uses her powers to push you into the side of a plane.

Quickly recovering, you fly at her, shooting shockers at her left and right. She’s too distracted with pushing all the darts away from her that you’re able to land a solid kick to her stomach, sending her flying backwards. You stalk towards her triumphantly, ready to cuff her (one down, five to go), but before you can get close Sam Wilson is slamming his wings into you and beginning to fly off. You get up quickly, leaving the Scarlett Witch on the floor as you chase after the Falcon. 

As you’re flying, you don’t notice Ant Man jumping onto your leg, but you certainly notice him when he becomes a giant and suddenly is holding you in his hand. Your jaw basically drops, and you can hear Peter exclaim “Holy shit!”. Your dad growls “Give me back my Y/N.” and you chuckle, but stop yourself when you realize that you’re trapped. You raise a hand to blast him off of you / let you go, when suddenly he throws you towards a plane. It’s too quick for you to get your thrusters working, but luckily Peter calls out “I got you.” and catches you in a web, making sure you don’t crash land into the jet.

The rest of the team go after Lang, trying to take down the literal Giant, but you and Peter stop for a minute and hug each other. “You alright?” You ask, hesitantly stepping back and checking him for any bleeding. “I just got beat up by a 90 year old.” He admits, which makes you chuckle and smile. So he’s not hurt. 

“As much as I hate to break up the moment, anybody on our side hiding any shocking and fantastic abilities they’d like to disclose? I’m open to suggestions.” You hear your dad through the comms. “I guess we gotta get back.” You mutter, giving Peter one last hug before flying back out to meet with your dad. You get there just as Wilson hits your dad with his robot bird thing, causing your dad to fall back slightly. You watch him for a second to make sure he’s not going to get hurt before you turn back to Lang, shooting all your firepower at him. You hear something, and turn to find Barnes and Rogers running off.

You stop, landing to let your suit regenerate enough power to be able to shock them, and stupidly decide to follow them on foot, on your own. Your dad notices you, and shouts “Don’t, Y/N!” You stop, as Vision cuts through the tower and blocks their path, but then the Maximoff girl has stopped the rubble from falling fully, and there’s a gap - a gap that Barnes is going to escape through, and your one job on this mission is to stop that. I can’t fail them is the thought pulsing in your head as you run towards them, under the rubble, just as Rhodey shocks Wanda and she lets go.

You don’t have enough time to shoot at the giant structure falling towards you, or fly out, or find cover, and suddenly you see the tons of bricks and metal rapidly descending towards you. The last thing you hear before the building hits you, the sound of your metal suit crushing in your ears, is your father and Peter’s voice simultaneously shouting -

“Y/N!”


	5. Peter

The rubble hitting you didn’t hurt, necessarily. Your suit took the brunt of the hit, the metal denting in various places and contorting the technology. It’s the force of the hit to your head, the one that starts a ringing in your ears and spots to cloud your vision, that really messes you up. But you fall into the darkness a few seconds later, body going limp. 

Tony abandons the fight with Scott Lang, and both he and Peter land next to the pile of stone a few seconds later. They stand, frozen, panicked, and distraught, for a few seconds, before your father shakes out of his stupor at the glimpse of a gold glove peaking out of the mess of stones. The teen yanks off his mask, discarding it to the side, and glances at Tony. His helmet folds itself into the suit, and it is then that the rest of the team sees the tears pricking his eyes. 

But then the panic sets into rage, and the rage induces enough force for him to begin shoving rocks off of you. Peter joins in, quickly pulling brick after brick, metal sheet after metal sheet off of you. Finally, there’s a big enough gap that Tony can reach forwards and pull your suit out, taking care not to bend any limbs or worsen the damage. The second you’re completely out, he’s pulling off your mask and Peter is crouched next to you.

“FRIDAY, check for - check for injuries.” Your father chokes out, cradling you and staring at your closed eyes. “No fatal injuries,” FRIDAY reports, letting both men sigh in relief. “But multiple contusions on legs and some serious lacerations on upper body. Emergency medical is on it’s way.” The irish lilt in her voice sounds sadder than usual. 

The whir of a plane starting is what jolts you awake, and instantly Peter and your father are right by your face. You cough, trying to sit upright. “Hey, hey, stay down.” Peter says, and you groan slightly. You look up and can see the plane, containing the two main targets, escaping, and you notice that your dad is watching it too. “Go get ‘em.” You say, your voice slightly raspy. “I’m fine, dad. Go get ‘em.” It takes him a moment, but after a few seconds he leans forward, kissing your forehead, and takes off in pursuit of the men.

You try to move again but wince as your suit brushes the torn skin on your side. “Take it easy.” Peter says, soft brown eyes full of concern. You can feel the dull throb of bruises starting to form, and the warmth of blood on your side. “You had me - You had me worried, there.” Peter says, and you can hear that he almost started to cry in his voice. “I’ll be fine, Pete.” You smile weakly at him, resting your head on the ground. “It’s gonna be okay.” 

~ The next day ~

After you were injured, and Rhodey got shot down, Tony couldn’t handle putting anyone in any further danger - he sent you and Peter back to Stark Tower to keep you safe. Your injuries weren’t fatal, or critical, only large areas of bruising and a gash on your side - but Peter is treating you like you’ve broken every bone in your body. 

“Pete, I’m not made of glass - I can get a drink on my own.” You call out from the kitchen, taking a sip of your tea as you turn to face your now boyfriend. Yes, you’re covered in bruises and your side is wrapped in bandages, but you’re not crippled. He steps out of the shadows, shaking his head, and your eyes scan his black eye. “I’m just worried about you.” He says, leaning in the doorway. You tilt your head, smiling. “They’re just bruises-”

“That’s not what I’m talking about.” He cuts you off, and you slump. Ah. That. After Rhodey got hit, both you and Tony were really affected - add that onto the damage that was already done by the rift in the Avengers, and then your father heading off to find Steve and Bucky on his own… It had kept you up the previous night, and it’s visible in your expression when you think no one is watching you. 

Peter pushes himself off the doorframe, coming to stand in front of you. He uses a cautious hand to hold yours. You set down the mug, taking a deep breath, and Peter envelops you in a very gentle hug, minding your injuries. “It’s gonna be alright.” He comforts you, pressing his lips to your forehead. You wrap your arms around his torso, leaning your head on his chest. “I hope so.” You whisper, and look up at him. “Besides, all this mess - I got one good thing out of it.”

His brows furrow in confusion and his mouth lifts at one corner, creating an adorable dimple. “And what’s that?” You smile at him, your eyes softening at the corners, and you lean up and briefly press a kiss to his lips.

“I got you.”


End file.
